Crack pocky adventures with the raijin foursome
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: in short summary: crack raijin gang fic version for pocky day, nuff said. don't let shizuo steal your money for 50 percent off pocky. don't let simon give you magic pocky. r&r is luv -kappalord


**On the day that was pocky day a lot of people wanted pocky and it was everywhere probably**

 **yes the crack is back for today**

 **ayyy raijin foursome has the spotlight again c:**

 **on crack adventures with the raijin quartet**

One day Shizuo was told it was pocky day

"What's pocky day?" Shizuo was walking on his usual path when suddenly the evil man appeared from the sky

"YOU FOOL!" Izaya kicked Shizuo in the nose. POCKY DAY IS THE BEST DAY!" This made him land on the pavement.

"Really man?" Shizuo got up, patting his behind of imaginary dust.

"Yeah it's the day you get that 50% off pocky thing." Izaya also had no idea what it was in reality, he just internet it.

"Holy shit 50%, I better get myself some pocky and some MON MONS (money) TO BUY THEM WITH." Shizuo swiftly looked at Izaya.

"What." Izaya didn't like this, backing away.

"Give me some mon mons please." Shizuo held out his hands in front of Izaya.

"No man no." Izaya ran.

"COME BACK HERE WITH MY MONEY YOU!" Shizuo ran after him in determination of getting money from Izaya.

Shinra was skipping and singing across the street, until he saw Izaya running towards him.

"RUN FOR YOUR MON MONS!" Izaya yelled as he passed Shinra.

Shinra blinked and looked past Izaya, where a raging Shizuo with a scary face.

"AHHHHH!" Shinra ran as well, but in the end tripped on maple syrup from that egg thing that dropped it.

"Hehehe." The egg thing flew away.

"SHINRA I NEED YOUR MONEYS FOR 50% DISCOUNT POCKY!" Shizuo stopped in front of Shinra's face, very close.

"Oh, well um.. I bought a lot of maple syrup with all my mon mons so I have no moneys." Shizuo was still staring deeply into Shinra's face with a pouting face.

"LIES, THE MAPLE SYRUP IS EVIL!" Shinra screamed and ran off trying to catch up with Izaya.

Soon after, Kadota appeared to be also walking, but for a reason. He was finally doing something illegal. Dancing on peoples lawns for money.

Of course, running away from the cops was even worst, so he decided to walk, then he saw the running black figure.

"DOTA-CHIN RUN FOR YOUR MONEYS!" Izaya yelled again, Kadota just kept walking as Izaya passed him. Shinra dropped on Kadota's back, breathless.

"Kadota.. it's pocky day and Shizuo is out there somewhere to take your moneys for pocky." Shinra gasped, out of breath.

"Wha- I didn't get any money for dancing on lawns sooo.." Shizuo flung himself far and high, and got in front of Izaya. He flinched and stopped.

"Y'know what, I don't need your moneys, but you must buy some pocky with me." Izaya just stood there trying to understand Shizuo's logic.

"Why didn't you tell me before we ran for our lives?" Shinra and Kadota catched up.

"It's off to the store then." They all ran to find the most nearby store. Simon was serving pocky sushi at a 50% discount too. The gang passed by him.

"Oh, you want some pocky sushi? it's better than chocolate sushi! 50% off!" They ignored him.

"God dammit they ignored him." Dennis sighed.

Finally, they got to a store, and Shizuo opened the door in a dramatic entrance.

"POCKY!" Shizuo yelled, as the others grabbed as much pocky as they could like children at a candy store while other people stared at them.

Shizuo was waiting at a line to buy his pocky, as he was holding a mountainful in his hands. Shinra had a basketful, Izaya carried them In his big ol black jacket, and Kadota probably took all of them in his magic hat.

"Um, $2821.79 please." The cashier, Mikado Ryugamine said with an um.

Shizuo widened his eyes.

"Anyone got $2821.79?" They just looked at each other.

"I don't exactly carry that much money around cause I'll probably get robbed soon." Shinra nudged Izaya.

"Of course I am the money man but er, y'know I kinda got robbed so yeah." The rest looked at Kadota.

"Don't look at me." Kadota shrugged.

"Whatever, pay up all the money you have in your pocket then." Everyone got the money from their wallets, pockets, and magic hats.

"We got $3425.21 in total WE CAN BUY THE POCKY!" Shizuo urgently gave the dough to the cashier.

"SHIZUO WAIT I DIDNT AGREE TO SPENDING ALL THE MONEY IN MY POCKET!" Izaya tried to stop Shizuo, but it was too late. It was lasting pocky for months.

"Oh well. It was all our money in our pockets. You guys probably have more in your bank or something right?" They all stared at him.

"Tbh I was bombed from the left sock and that was literally all the money I could scavenge from my destroyed building..." Izaya had no home or mon mons.

"I lost the key to my house and breaking doors is illegal. Plus, I already am illegal but I'm not doing that." Neither did Shinra.

"You guys haven't seen my house.. and that's because I don't really have one. Or a box." Kadota had no house or box.

"I have a place... but no money." Shizuo replied. Izaya had an idea.

"Yeah, we're living in your place now." Shizuo looked at Izaya.

"Hell no I live on my own!" Shizuo complained.

Shinra poked Shizuo. "Remember that this is all your fault..." Everyone glared at Shizuo.

"Welp, you're all living at my place then BUT HEEEEY POCKY 50% OFF!" The gang walked off with their pocky, and decided to go to Russia sushi for some pocky sushi.

They had no money, so they offered some extra pocky for free pocky sushi.

"Lucky you! You're the first to try our pocky sushi! Which means you get a prize!" Simon says cheerfully.

Shinra looked up.

"Um, what prize?" Simon pulled out a piece of pocky.

"Just one piece of pocky?" Shizuo grumbled.

"No, one piece of MAGIC pocky! Enjoy!" Izaya hesitantly grabbed the pocky and stared at it.

"Aight then..." They all finished their pocky sushi, and went over to Shizuo's house to place their pocky and look over the strange pocky thing Simon gave them sitting at a table.

"Well, I guess I'll split it in four pieces." And so Izaya cut it in to four pieces with his trusty knifey switchblade and they all took a piece and ate it.

...

"Anyone feel strange?" Izaya asked.

"Nope." Shizuo checked his body.

"Guess it was just a normal pocky stick." Kadota checked his hat for any super Simon side affects.

In the end, pocky man came crashing in Shizuo's roof and started to dance.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shizuo stood up and went to jump on the pocky man and destroy some wall, but he danced too.

"POCKY!" That's when everyone danced and had a good time with pocky day.

But in the end after getting sick of dancing and realizing what was going on.

Shizuo jumped on pocky man, broke some wall and crashed through his own wall bringing in a wheelbarrow.

He picked up pocky man and tossing him out into the sunset.

"Someone's paying for that wall after we get jobs, by the way." Shizuo threw away the wheelbarrow too, pointing to the broken wall.

"Well, we'll have work settled by tomorrow." Izaya took off his shoes, and went upstairs.

Shizuo stole them because they were probably legendary from twinkly land.

From that pocky day on, the gang all lived together as room mates in Shizuo's house and soon fixed Shizuo's wall.

 **the end**

 **happy pocky day again**

 **it's like kappacumber day**

 ** **with the crack on kappa c':****

 **in the end the four of them lived in shizuo's home**

 **and fixed his wall(s)**

 **hint of shizaya ish? with stealing shoes**

 **fluff month entries will probably come back soon**

 **bai kappalings drink your tea and stay away from hairdryers**

 **-swims away in this crack-**

 **-kappalord**


End file.
